


Alright

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly a year before Tony ended up calling Steve. The little flip-phone didn't seem to invite personal calls, so he waited, kept it charged and ready, for the next mass-scale catastrophic, world-ending, all-hands-on-deck, hellfire and aliens raining down from the sky kind of event to call.</p><p>Post-canon fix-it. The boys need to talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw Civil War!
> 
> *pointing at self and crying*

It was nearly a year before Tony ended up calling Steve. The little flip-phone didn't seem to invite personal calls, so he waited, kept it charged and ready, for the next mass-scale catastrophic, world-ending, all-hands-on-deck, hellfire and aliens raining down from the sky kind of event to call. He kept busy with SI, kept the Avengers going (with the heavily contingency-ladened and fail-safe protected Sokovia Accords in place), adding new members to their ranks, including an old army buddy of Rhodey’s who had gained super alien powers, another shrinking bug person (whom  _ he _ had known back in the day), and the still much-too-young Peter Parker, as well as welcoming old members back when Thor and Bruce returned (with Bruce's dang  _ cousin _ in tow). He had even gotten back into contact with the new SHIELD, and their merry band of super people (Inhumans, he remembered them calling themselves). He still didn't know whether to strangle or hug Coulson for not telling him he wasn't dead. He even managed to wrangle up the four costumed weirdos running around Hell's Kitchen, calling themselves the Defenders. So the world was decently protected from the smaller, less terrifying crazy events that still popped up from time to time. So when shit really hit the fan, Tony felt no qualms punching in the only number that was programmed into the little flip-phone.

 

Turns out, he hadn't really needed to, as Steve had seen what was going on and rallied his troops to come to their aid. In between getting shit done and getting shot at, there hadn't been a lot of time to sit down and smooth things over; there had only been just barely enough time to hand Steve back his shield before they had to buckle in and stop the world from ending.

 

Now that all was said and done, the world was saved and no one was dead, Tony was just going to lie down in the rubble and dirt for a few minutes, absorbing it all. He might have moved if he was more sure that his ribs weren't crushed, but for now he was just going to lie there and try not to think about how their collective butts had all been saved by  _ Reed fucking Richards _ and his ridiculous team calling itself the ‘Fantastic Four’ (seriously, the stupidest name ever, even for Reed).

 

He wasn't expecting an equally battered Captain America to come limping over.

 

“Mind if I pull up some rubble?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse from shouting orders.

 

Tony waved the hand that wasn't completely numb in the barely-there-anymore gauntlet, “Knock yourself out Cap. Ugh, scratch that, no being unconscious, because then I'd have to do something about it and I really don't want to move right now.”

 

Steve chuckled, then hissed, then let out a long groan as he laid down in the dirt next to Tony. He was clutching at his side in a way that probably meant something internal, but he didn't seem to be flatlining anytime soon, so Tony wasn't going to say anything. He was also bleeding from a gash across the side of his head, blood matting his hair and making a gruesome picture, but Tony had seen him look worse.

 

All things considered, they had done good.

 

The silence stretched between them for several long minutes, neither of them knowing how to make the first move. What to say, after everything that had happened the last time they had been face to face? Or maybe they were both too tired to make the first move, either was feasible.

 

“So,” Steve said, breaching the silence, making the first move, “How are things?”

 

Tony almost laughed if he didn't know that it would be agony on his ribs, “Things are good. I mean, the world nearly ended, but we seemed to have fixed that, so I'd say we’re in the green.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, it does look like we took care of that.” he said, and after a pause, “The new recruits did great.”

 

“They did good, yeah. Couple of them are still pretty green, but we’re slowly beating that out of them.” Tony hummed, “Though I can't seem to get Spider-Man to shut his trap, ever.”

 

Steve outright laughed, “Not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it?” he teased.

 

Tony blew a raspberry at him, “He’s done exceptionally well, considering.”

 

“Yeah, how old is he?” Steve asked, craning his head a bit to spy Spider-Man in the distance, riding piggy-back on the Hulk, apparently all tuckered out (the big green guy had taken a special and extremely protective liking to the little spider child).

 

“Seventeen as of three months ago.” Tony replied, “Natasha made him a cake.”

 

“That was nice of her.” Steve hummed. He watched the others in the distance for a moment before dropping his head back down, “How’s Rhodey doing?” he asked.

 

It was casual, so casual, but Tony knew that it was anything but, “He’s great actually. A couple pins in his spine and he’s got most of his mobility back, plus the new War Machine armor that compensates for it, he's almost back to normal.” Tony said, trying not to let the words choke him, “He’s even back in the dating pool.”

 

“I noticed he and Captain Marvel seemed to be watching each other’s backs more than necessary.” Steve said, smiling a bit, “And also, ‘Captain’ Marvel?”

 

“Ask her about it, she’s a Major. She actually outranks you.” Tony said with a shrug that reminded him that yes, his collarbone  _ was _ broken, thank you very much.

 

Steve hummed, “I think she could kick my ass even without the higher rank.”

 

Tony chuckled a bit, “Yeah, not a lot of women can take a tank to the face and throw it back at you.”

 

“Well, you seem have found at least two of them.” Steve said.

 

“Yes, Bruce’s  _ cousin _ of all things.” Tony said, “It’s a long story involving a blood transfusion gone askew and a bunch of other shit I can’t be bothered to think of right now.”

 

“Sounds tough. Is Bruce okay?” Steve asked, real concern in his voice.

 

“He’s . . . better now.” Tony said, “He was a mess when he first came back. I think having Jenn around has helped him a lot though. He’s even been talking to Betty again.”

 

There was a pause while Steve wracked his brain, “Betty Ross right? General Ross’s daughter?”

 

Tony hummed, “Yeah that’s her. They had a thing way back and Bruce’s finally gotten around to talking to her again.” he said, “Or you know, she kind of came over one day and refused to leave without seeing him.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Sounds like Bruce’s type.”

 

Tony chuckled a bit as well, “Yeah, he likes the forceful ones.” he said. They lapsed into silence again. Around them, the others were helping with the clean up, “How’s Wanda?” he asked eventually.

 

“She’s good. I think travelling did her some good. That and, you know, the other thing.” Steve said.

 

“Yes, I noticed that a certain speedster has mysteriously come back from the dead. One question; how the fuck?” Tony asked.

 

“Beats me, I wasn’t there.” Steve said, “Neither of them will talk about it and Strange only said something cryptic when I asked.”

 

“Jesus.” Tony grumbled, “Also, Doctor Strange?”

 

Steve sighed, “Long story.”

 

“There seem to be a lot of those hanging around.” Tony said, “Like, I would need four hours and a flow chart to explain how Carol got her powers and wound up chilling with us.”

 

Steve laughed, then coughed, breath a bit choppy. Tony looked over at him, “Need medical? You took a pretty nasty hit back there.”

 

Steve shook his head, “I’m fine. Shield took most of it.” he said, tapping the dirty metal at his side. There was a pause and Steve offered it back to Tony.

 

Tony shook his head, “No no, it’s yours. I shouldn’t have taken it.”

 

Steve set it down, but Tony kept going, unable to keep his mouth shut, “You might want to have it checked though. I tried to keep it locked up, but I think Coulson snuck it out a couple times.” he said, “And speaking of! Fucking Coulson!”

 

Steve laughed again, “Yeah I don’t know whether to punch him or hug him.”

 

“Get in line.” Tony grumbled, “And I think if you hugged him, it would have the same effect if you punched him. He’s such a fanboy.”

 

Steve hummed, “But he’s got a good team. Did you see them out there?”

 

“I did indeed. I’m thinking of trying to recruit a couple.” Tony hummed, “Not the Asian lady though. We already have one super assassin on our team and having two of them would just be bad for my heart.”

 

Steve hummed, “I don’t think that would work out in your favor. Coulson’s team seems pretty tight. I don’t think you could seduce them away if you tried.”

 

Tony huffed and settled back down into his patch of dirt. The silence stretched out between them, all the things they weren’t saying hanging around them. Tony finally took a deep breath and took the plunge, “Look Steve, about what happened－”

 

“Don’t. Tony, don’t.” Steve cut him off, “You had every right to be upset.”

 

“Well, yeah, but that didn’t give me the right to try and kill him.” Tony said, “I reacted badly.”

 

“It’s . . . well it’s not  _ okay _ , but I understand.” Steve said, shifting a little so he could look at Tony, “I should have told you.” he said.

 

“You should have.” Tony said, “I get why you didn’t, but you should have.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Steve said. There was a long pause, then, quietly, “He was my friend.”

 

“She was my  _ mother _ .” Tony countered, a little more forcefully than he intended, “Let’s just－water under the bridge, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Steve agreed. They let the silence hang around them again, but it felt different this time. More comfortable, more  _ complete _ .

 

Tony groaned and tried to sit up, “We should be getting back to the others.” he said.

 

Steve sat up as well. He managed to get to his feet a little quicker than Tony and held out his hand, saying nothing. Tony looked up at him and let a small smile grace his face. He took Steve’s hand and hauled himself up. Steve smiled and slid an arm under his shoulders to help support him. Tony leaned into him, glad to have his friend’s support again. There were still things they’d have to talk about, but for now, they had said what had needed to be said. Tony caught Steve’s eye and they smiled at each other. Steve patted his back and started walking them back to where the other Avengers, all of them, were congregating. Rhodey saw them walking over and waved; the others turned to watch them approach. Tony looked at them all, all in various states of battered disarray. They would need work, lots of it, and it would take everyone a while to come around to working with each other, but he had a good feeling that they would make it work. He felt Steve tighten his arm around his shoulders and closed his eye for just a moment.

 

They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> These two poops need to talk to each other for the sake of the fandom.


End file.
